Bonnie's Minute
by findmeintherabbithole
Summary: After finding out frightening news about her health, Bonnie left the small town to see the world. She's found that her departure hurt some of her friends deeply, and she expected there was much to prove in mending those relationships before it was too late. What she didn't expect was to find a relationship in one, Damon Salvatore. She'd change his world & she wouldn't even know it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or anything. I just like writing and its been a minute. Hope you all like this and take time to review if you'd like! And to follow! I've recently read a book and its tearing me apart a little, and since I miss these two, I had to do a story to release my inner feelings for both things. This story will be something to pull me (and maybe even you) until the long months of October have reached us. Sigh...

* * *

Bonnie stretched as she was finally released from the tiny aircraft. It was the last of several connecting flights from New York and she couldn't be happier to have finally arrived at her destination. Traveling, something that she loved, had become harder and harder to do. Her body just couldn't handle it like before. Its not that she was old, or handicapped or anything, it was just that-

Bonnie abruptly blocked the thought because depression would hit quicker than a sand storm and she wasn't quite ready to fight a breakdown just before seeing the cheery face of her grandmother.

The air whipped her air around her face as she smiled at some of the cargo workers that were manning the luggages. They returned it warmly. It was a simple act, but she couldn't help but feel the overwhelming contentment toward the men as she tucked the hair that escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

"Have a great day." One of them said and she looked up at him as she tugged easily at her oversized bag.

"Thank you. You as well!" Beamed Bonnie before she walked the short ramp that led back into the actual terminal.

Mystic Falls was so tiny it was a miracle there was even an airport so close to the town. Bonnie had been glad there were actual connecting flights that accessed the area because the thought of having a one-person, five hour road trip, didn't appeal to her. Her grams, Sheila, definitely would've drove the distance to pick her up without complaint, but Bonnie couldn't have that.

Finally, walking through the small airport she instantly spotted the woman that shared her complexion and soft curls with a smile that matched her own.

"Grams!" Bonnie couldn't help but run toward the older woman, her bags semi forgotten.

"Hey, baby." She greeted in return and embraced her just as tightly.

"I've missed you."

"Aw, I've missed you, too." They hugged each other for a long minute but it didn't matter to either of them. Bonnie was finally home again and all that distance she'd put herself in the last few years seemed to have vanished between them. Proximity being the only thing either of them could recall.

"You look well, Bonnie." Sheila nodded approvingly. Bonnie glanced down at herself. Surely, her grandmother had just been saying it to be nice. She spent hours in flights and layovers and after a canceled flight she was just surprised her hair was still cooperating in its ponytail. Her clothes hung loosely around her torso, her jeans a little baggy, a little too baggy for Bonnie's liking, but thats how she'd been sporting them lately. Her hands and skin were a caramel color but it still had a translucence that made her uncomfortable. She'd been so used to her skin being vibrant and spritely. She made a mental note to spend sometime in the Virginian summer sun. Looking back at her grams with an appreciative smile she assessed the woman in return. Her grandmother, even in her late 60's was looking good. Her wild curls were beautiful as always, with her discreet eyeliner and even discreeter smile. Bonnie always loved her eyes, they seemed to smile secretly at her, as if trying to invite one into her mind. Or like she was trying to figure out what Bonnie knew about anything, so that she too, could absorb it all.

"You look…young!" And it was the truth. Sheila playfully scoffed at her granddaughter as she reached behind her to wheel the luggage toward the trunk of her car.

They chatted eagerly as they loaded Bonnie's bags and climbed into the car.

"Thanks again, for letting me stay with you." She had said when the conversation reached a peaceful lull.

"Where else would I rather you be? I'm happy you're here with me. Save your thanks, child." Sheila spoke so cavalierly and Bonnie knew it was partly for her benefit. That realization brought on more guilt than she could've imagined.

"I know that, but I still think its appropriate." Replied Bonnie as she tried to look nonchalant with her shrug. Her grandmother simply looked at her long enough for Bonnie to know she shouldn't say much else on the matter. She went from feeling guilty to foolish.

Their car ride fell into another bout of silence that neither of them seemed to mind. Whether that had something to do with each of them being lost in their thoughts, or that nothing much else could really be said right now, Bonnie couldn't tell.

Maybe it was both.

Sooner than expected Sheila pulled up to her long time home. Bonnie smiled at the fact that nothing much changed aside from the plants that hung above the porch. Her grandmother had always been one with nature, and seeing what they were, it was understandable.

Bonnie learned, what felt like a lifetime ago, that she came from a long line of witches. Yes, yes, she knows, it sounds crazy, but it was true. Ask Bonnie to set her ex's car on fire, just ask her, and she'll gladly demonstrate for you.

The women worked together to put Bonnie's things at the foot of the stairs.

"Your room is still yours. I haven't changed anything since you moved." Bonnie nodded and threw an arm around Sheila's shoulders before placing a kiss to her cheek. She instantly remembered all the abandoned pictures left on the walls along with its memories. She slightly wished her grandmother had took everything down. But of course she hadn't. A new wave of love and appreciation soared through Bonnie, Sheila had been the one great constant in her life.

"I'm gonna unpack, then I'm gonna cook you some dinner!" Bonnie exclaimed so cheerily she almost missed the guilty expression Sheila wore. "What's wrong?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight. Elena and Caroline heard you were coming back and insisted you meet them for dinner tonight."

Bonnie's back went rigid. She held nothing against her childhood friends. In fact, she missed them. She hadn't spoken to them since she left home almost six years ago, it was a wonder they'd want to meet up with her. Especially Caroline. That girl could hold a grudge so heavy, it would make a forklift jealous.

"They want to see me?" Sheila nodded.

"Oh, yes. Very much. I know they've missed you."

"Do they know why I'm back?"

"They know you just want to be somewhere quiet for the time being. Nothing more is their business." Bonnie nodded, her good mood seemed to have diminished a little. Her good mood slipped as Sheila's anxiety grew.

"Yeah, then I think I would like that." Sheila beamed, managing to look completely relieved while doing so.

"Great!"

* * *

Bonnie was right. Caroline could hold a grudge. It seemed she still wasn't over what happened back in 2010. Elena, poor girl, always the mediator and tender one of the three, had tucked her long, raven hair back for the zillionth time during their short time at dinner.

"So tell us, how was Europe?!" Elena gushed. Bonnie would've believed it were 100% genuine, if it weren't for the hesitation in her smile.

"Well, lets see… Amsterdam is beautiful. Italy, has the best food, and gelato. And Greece… don't let me get started on Greece. I haven't quite made it to eastern Europe, but I don't know. Maybe one day…" Bonnie continued to tell of her adventures in said places and even touched up on Norway and Ireland. Elena's eyes were lit with admiration, even Caroline was beginning to thaw as she eagerly asked Bonnie questions.

"When you go back and visit eastern Europe, tell me. I'd love to come."

"Yeah, maybe one day I'll return." Elena looked dubious at her old friend.

"'Maybe?' Yeah right, Bon. You'll be back." She replied as she smirked mischievously in her mug that contained some of the best hot cocoa Bonnie had ever tasted.

"I wish I could travel." Caroline huffed, he head in her hand. "To see the places you've seen." There was a twinge of jealousy in Bonnie as she smiled encouragingly at her friend.

"Caroline, you're still young. You have so much time left."

"Yeah, well, I don't have an inheritance waiting for me. Or even a sugar daddy that could pay for me." The girls laughed as Bonnie playfully shoved Caroline for her callousness.

"Get out of here!" She exclaimed and Elena raised her eyebrows in agreement with Bonnie.

"What?!" Asked a confused Caroline. "I'm serious!"

Elena playfully rolled her eyes as their blonde friend spoke up again. "No, but seriously. I'm sorry. I don't want you to think the inheritance thing was a sting at you. I know you would rather have him then that."

Bonnie offered a forgiving smirk. "I know, Care. And thank you." Bonnie's father was the senator in their district. He was constantly between Mystic Falls and D.C. which meant he was always away but Bonnie hadn't realized he invested a lot into stocks, too. So when he passed, and since her mother was long gone, all his earnings went to her. He was a wise man, if he didn't get into politics, he definitely could've made it as a stockbroker, or investment partner, a financial assistant, or whatever. Long story short, he was loaded-or she was now, she supposed. Bonnie left a few of his stocks in the market via the advice of one of her father's closest friends. She was happy to have listened to him because they seemed to be doing very well.

* * *

Mystic Falls had a different air in the early hours of the day. The beginning of summer was here, but the air still held the crispness of spring. Something Bonnie was really happy about. She enjoyed the chill. Much to her delighted surprise, quite a few shops were already opened. There was the coffee shop which had a line going out the door, the local grocery store that seemed to almost always be open, maybe for the convenience for the citizens of the small town. There were restaurants and even a bookstore at the end of the main street that were open. She quietly walked into a promising looking little restaurant. She should more say it smelt promising. The scent of waffles and syrup immediately filled Bonnie's lungs as she opened the doors and it smelt like heaven. Taking a seat along the counter she smiled at the waitress that immediately greeted her. She handed her a menu and Bonnie took it almost eagerly. Grams had left earlier than Bonnie even woke. The university was a good hour and a half drive, so it was necessary for Sheila to leave town early. That just left Bonnie alone, she didn't feel like eating anything as soon as she got up, but the smell of the food in what was 'Bella's Diner' was enough to emerge her appetite.

Upon ordering coffee, Bonnie also ordered a large stack of banana pancakes with over easy eggs and bacon. She sighed contentedly as the pancakes practically melted in her mouth. She had just begun to fully indulge in her hot meal when Bonnie heard Elena's voice from behind her.

"Bonnie! Hey!" She turned with her mouth full of eggs when she spotted her childhood friend being flanked by two rather handsome men. Maybe they are brothers?

"Hey!" She greeted in return after swallowing the eggs. Elena approached then and Bonnie was able to take a closer look at the men who were scooting into a booth near the window. One of them was a bit taller, with light brown hair and gentle green eyes. The other was the least bit shorter, with the dark hair and alabaster skin that contrasted in a way that was pleasing to her eyes. And speaking of eyes, unlike his counterpart with the inviting green eyes, his were almost icy. And blue. The clearest, coldest, brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. Bonnie's eyes traveled south as she saw that his arms were practically protruding from the sleeves of his shirt and were wired with veins that showed how much he worked out. She was pulled out of her ogling when Elena placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you'd like to join us." Asked Elena again and Bonnie found her gaze drifting toward the booth by the window. She ducked her head when she was met with a curious glance from the boy with the brown hair. He smiled politely at her when they made eye contact and she instantly agreed.

Elena helped her friend move her food and belongings over toward where the men were sitting. Elena settled next to the brown haired boy who's name was Stefan and Bonnie had no choice but to sit next to icy blue. She soon found his name was Damon. From this angle she could tell Damon had been the eldest of the two and that they were in fact, brothers. The resemblance was subtle, but it was there.

"So where are you from, Bonnie?" Asked Stefan-who was also Elena's boyfriend-with polite curiosity. Their food had arrived and Bonnie still hadn't gotten over the fact that Damon ordered nothing but their strongest alcohol. To his dismay, and her amusement, he was informed the furthest thing that had a kick to it was the orange juice. He gave a lousy smile and nodded that he'd take a glass.

"Well, I'm from here."

"I haven't seen you around these parts."

"Yeah, I left back in 2010." She answered Damon who managed to look completely aloof and invested all at once. He gave a noncommittal response as he looked over at his brother with wide eyes. Bonnie's narrowed in response. What was that?

"Why'd you leave?" Stefan asked, ignoring his brother. Bonnie stopped mid stab of the last of her pancakes, her eyes traveling up to Elena who also seemed to be stumped at the unexpected question. Bonnie swallowed a little too loudly, and that seemed to catch Damon's attention. His gaze shifted to her, his head still planted in his propped hand.

"U-um.."

"School?" Stefan inquired. Picking up on the shift of her hesitation.

"No, I went to see the world." Both brothers's eyebrows lifted at this.

"Oh?"

"You can't be more than, what, 23? You couldn't have seen that much of the world." Damon provoked and Bonnie's eyes snapped to his. She narrowed it as she read the challenge there. She wanted to comply but remembered life was way too short to flex your muscles at things that didn't matter.

"Damon…" Elena's voice was reprimanding.

"What? Am I lying?"

"Its okay, Elena. If I've learned anything its that people who have little meaning to their lives try to make others' feel as little as they do." There was an uncomfortable shift in the couple before her and she lightly heard a scoff to her right from the man beside her. The man with the icy blue eyes. Who's eyes seemed to reflect his soul. It was in that moment Bonnie felt completely sorry for him. She grieved for this man and that feeling overtook any anger she could possibly feel anymore. Like she said before, life was too short.

"Anyway, I hope you guys have a good day. My breakfast is about gone and I really should be heading back." Bonnie said, reaching for enough cash to cover her bill and tip.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Elena near begged and Bonnie looked at her apologetically.

"Yes. Grams wanted me to do some things around the house and I prefer to get my chores done early."

"Would you call me later? When you're free?" Elena's voice was borderline sad and the tone was almost enough to break Bonnie's reverie.

"Sure. Thanks for inviting me over to your table. It was nice to meet you, Stefan. Goodbye, Damon." Bonnie had her brave voice on and she knew it, and she knew Elena knew it and that bothered her more than it should.

Bonnie spared a last smirk at Elena and quickly turned toward the exit before anyone could say anything else. She didn't think she'd really call Elena. For as bad as it sounds, it was already decided that she wouldn't the moment she agreed.

* * *

Running was one of the few things she'd enjoyed before. She could run for miles on end. She loved the feeling of her muscles expanding and retracting throughout her body. Her thighs seemed to stretch further than she imagined and it made her feel like she was flying. There was a weightless to the activity that many people overlooked. Some found it a burden, dragging, but not Bonnie. She loved the feel of the wind rushing past her face and through her hair, the sheen film of sweat on her back and chest as her feet met the pavement. Very little things compared.

Perched on a bench in the neighboring park the very next day, she found herself observing the runners listening to their earphones as they breezed past her. Some of them looked how Bonnie once felt. Like they were in their element, like they met something that was harmonious to their soul. Then others looked miserable. Like they were doing it because it was healthy and something you should do. She couldn't help but smile at that when she glanced down at her journal.

It seems she found her own miserable work out. This journal. How people found them comforting was beyond her. They seemed to display all of one's frustrations with no actual solution and that bugged her. What good was talking about it when it fixed nothing. Still, it was something she'd promised a friend she would do, and thats how she was going to spend her days now. Staring into the face of blank pages that slowly filled with trivial thoughts and musings, things Bonnie hated and loved, and things, most importantly, that she would never visit again.

She held the true pain close to her heart, no amount of journalling would help her face the inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for the reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Please forgive errors. I do not own the vampire diaries.

* * *

I walked into the grand boardinghouse that was the Salvatore's home. It was unconventional, but they were unconventional in general, so it hardly seemed a stretch. What with its victorian paintings, medieval swords, and vintage furniture. All things did, after all, reflect a bit of who they were and from a time they came from. Being born in the very early years of the 1800's had that effect on people. Stefan and Damon were vampires, they transitioned in 1824, so that would make them… well, very old. I never did the exact math but knew they were vampires just shy of 200 years, and had existed for over two centuries. I shivered, it still wasn't something I was totally used to.

Stefan must've heard my arrival for he met me in the foyer and I smiled brightly at him. He rewarded me with one of his signature smirks. They were attempts at mischief and that look got me every time. Instantly making me feel ready for him in ways I've never felt for anyone else. I didn't see that changing anytime soon, and hoped it never would. I felt perfectly content to be with this boy-man-vampire as long as I was allowed to.

"Hey, there." He finally said, voice like silk.

"Hi." Came my raspy response as I tucked my long brown hair behind my ear. He said nothing more as he took my hand and led us to down the hall. I hadn't expected to come over and immediately make love to my boyfriend, but hey, if its what he wanted, who was I to protest?

His smile was still secret and seductive and intoxicating as we turned the hall to head for the stairs. Mine was probably something akin to that as well, just not as sexy. I don't think I could ever be as sexy as him, but its okay. He loved me for me and thats all that mattered. Orphaned woman and all.

We finally made it to the top. It was all so agonizingly slow but I liked that. It built the tension between us, the anticipation, almost like foreplay before the actual foreplay. I bit my lip as he looked over his shoulder at me, how could he look shy and confident all at once? His room was the second door on the right and I giggled like a school girl when he tugged me roughly enough for it to be pleasurable as we crossed the threshold.

I was in a perfect bubble. A perfect bubble that was suddenly popped when we saw Damon laying in Stefan's bed. His journal propped up on his lap.

"My, Stefan, I knew you were sensitive, but this makes-" He looked up and must've saw how peeved we looked because his eyebrows crumpled in its mocking way.

"Elena, we weren't expecting company."

"I told you she was coming over." Stefan spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh…" Damon's eyes wandered to the ceiling as if he tried to recall such a moment. "I must've forgot."

"Apparently." It was a rare thing, to see Stefan so calloused but Damon got the best of him every time. Especially when he cut into our sexy time, which seemed to happen more and more in between. Even I was becoming pissed.

"Oh, no... thats right you told me to get lost this afternoon!" Damon exclaimed, then hit his head like it was the most obvious thing. "Doy." He smirked devilishly and Stefan stiffened. "Still want me to leave?"

I wanted him to. I almost said just as much but Stefan was quicker. "Nah, I'm not in the mood to have sex with my girlfriend in a bed my brother had just been in."

My face fell with disappointment while Damon's lit with triumph. I've never wanted to kick him in the gut as much as I did now. This feud between them was getting old and I was feeling myself beginning to hate Damon just a little bit.

"Maybe its a good thing, brother. Remember, we have more pressing matters." Damon spoke not-so-discreetly and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What matters?" Stefan did nothing but stand in his spot as he glared at Damon warningly. "What matters?!" I repeated a bit more loudly.

"Stefan?"

"You know what I can't stop replaying in my head?" Inquired Stefan, Damon simply tilted his head in response for him to go on. "When Bonnie told you off in the restaurant. Because she was right Damon. You really are little." Damon's mouth dropped ever so infinitesimally, while mine seemed to have hit the floor. That was harsh.

"Maybe you and Bonnie could meet for breakfast to talk about how little my long life has been." Damon exclaimed as he climbed out of the bed.

"I don't think she'd care to. And frankly neither would I."

"…Stefan." Came my soft voice. I was beginning to feel awkward. Especially since they were mentioning one of my oldest friends.

Damon did nothing but pout thoughtfully. He did that sometimes, and for a split second I thought I saw something vulnerable break through those impenetrable eyes of his. As quickly as it came, it went.

"Well, maybe I should excuse myself then."

"You know the way out." Stefan spat. As soon as the words were uttered, Damon was gone, and the tiniest bit of me felt bad for him. Looking at Stefan's dejected state while he approached the bed to sit down took over whatever little sadness I felt for Damon and it grew infinitely for Stefan.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course not." His voice seemed almost final.

And that was all either of us said. I wanted to offer words of encouragement but I was afraid that even this was beyond my repair.

* * *

Bonnie woke with a start. Sighing she sunk back into bed, upset that she had yet another nightmare of unknown beings chasing her through the house. First, what kind of cruel dream didn't at least make it in the woods? Why did it have to be in the modest home of her grandmother where she had always felt safe in? Second, she felt as though she knew those beings. Or at least recognized them as actual people she's met in real life. Bonnie couldn't completely remember their faces but she felt vaguely familiar with them.

Throwing an arm over her head, she tried to block out the images that flooded her mind. She needed to get out, and soon. Pushing the comforter off her body, she swung her legs over the edge and quite literally jumped out of bed. A quick stretch with the help of her tip toes she yawned and headed toward the closet she previously reacquainted with. Finally finding what she was rummaging for, Bonnie pulled out her favorite Nike sports bra with the matching teal leggings that went along with it. Slipping off her pajamas she tugged till her new clothes were on. She headed to the bathroom where she got ready for the day. She noted, grimly, that her abs, though they were still visibly there, had become a little less defined as the months passed from the lack of exercise lately. Her strong arms looked a little thinner and her thighs had lost some of the muscle that she loved. Her thighs, ass and abs were all things she took pride in. Sighing she did her morning ritual, and after a light breakfast she found herself stretching before attempting a jog.

At first, it had been a little tense, getting her muscles to work in such a way again. It'd been a while since she last ran and was relieved she still felt the same about it. Like it was one of the most amazing things left to enjoy. She reached the end of the block before she began feeling a little winded and discouragement filled her chest almost immediately. She would make it to the park in the center of the town. She had to.

With a some difficulty and a whole lot of gasping Bonnie finally made it. She found the bench she had just been sitting in a few days before and used the back of it to do her post workout stretches. She was still flexible as ever, being in gymnastics since she was a little girl had that effect. The earphones were blasting her girl Ariana Grande making it successful to block out the world. Taking in a deep breath, she began counting to ten while her leg was propped up along the bench, her body completely parallel to it. Her breathing started to even out as she bent even further, feeling her muscles loosen along with her thoughts. Suddenly, there was a sharp tap on her shoulder that had her flying upward. Her heart beat wildly once more as the leg on the bench slipped and scraped along the rough wood. She suddenly forgot what legs were used for as it tucked beneath her and could find no purchase for balance. Strong arms caught her and she was grateful for the help until she remembered it was the very person that put her in jeopardy to begin with. She slowly turned around and wasn't completely surprised to find Damon Salvatore behind her. An amused expression on his face. She swiftly pulled away from him and yanked the loose hairs from her face.

"What are you doing?" She breathed as she tugged the earbuds out from its perch.

"I should ask you the same thing." They eyed each other. Him with that small, taunting smirk of his lips and her with that ever-so-annoyed expression.

"I'm stretching. I had a run." She turned her back to him and continued her routine.

It had been a week since she met the bastard and her grief for him grew to something akin to distaste.

"I thought we could call truce." Bonnie stood to her full height again as she took in his bright expression. Eyes narrowing she glared at him from head to toe.

"I don't think so."

"What? Hm, so you like the bantering. See, I know it!" He teased as his eyes did its own scrutiny of her body. Only they traveled at a slow and lingering pace. She scoffed, trying to hide her discomfort.

"I just don't see why we should call truce when we don't even want to speak with each other to begin with." She shrugged and ignored the motion of him licking his bottom lip. "I mean, if we don't talk, theres nothing to truce about. Besides, I think we're both happier that way." Damon said nothing as Bonnie whipped her hair back round in his face and bent over to touch her toes for another long twenty seconds.

"Okay, then." When she no longer felt his presence, she turned to find him walking into The Grill. Bonnie didn't hate him, she couldn't hate anyone, but man, did he get on her nerves. Tested her, pushed her, and still had the audacity to be completely appalled with her straightforwardness toward him.

* * *

Bonnie sat cross legged on her bed as she looked over the grimoire she'd left behind in 2010. So much has happened the last six years and she couldn't find herself to regret anything. The only thing she would change was how often she stayed in touch with her grams. She knew she hurt the woman's feelings when she denied her heritage but it was too much for Bonnie to cope with at the time. A lot happened that year and she couldn't find it in herself to adapt. Ironic that traveling forced her to just that. At least that change was easier to deal with. It wasn't as heavy as facing the lost of a father, or coming to terms with an abandoning mother, or finding out you had some crazy witchy juju flowing in your blood.

She sighed and gently closed her grimoire. Grams was gone again, and Bonnie hoped she would make it back in time for her doctor's appointment. She didn't like going to those alone, but it looked like today she didn't have a choice.

The door bell rang and she half expected it to be Elena, or Caroline. Much to Bonnie's delight, Caroling had been warming up to her a little more everyday. When she reached the door she was slightly thrown off to find the face on the other side was someone she hadn't expected.

"Matt." His name rushed past her name in a soft breath. The last six years had been good to him. He grew, in both height and stature. His smirk was light and Bonnie tried not to ogle as she took in his dark blue shirt and the way it played with the color of his eyes, his muscles well defined beneath them. He'd always been well built with beautiful wide shoulders, but in adulthood, it fit him even more.

"Bonnie. Too good to stop by and say hello?" He teased and stepped forward to gently hug her. She fell into the comfort of his chest as she allowed herself to smile.

"No, I wasn't sure if you were still in town. You look good." She noted once they separated.

"You, too." He answered, and shoved his hands in his pant pockets. "Can I come in?"

Bonnie stepped aside to let him pass. He took the familiar route to the living room and sat in the seat that was known as his spot. She spent a lot of time at her grandmother's house and consequently so had he. He has been her boyfriend after all.

"So, hows everything going?" Bonnie wondered as she brought in two cups of iced tea from the kitchen while he settled down. She set it down on the table and sat in the chair adjacent to him.

"Good. I graduated with my education degree." He stated proudly and Bonnie's eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"You're a teacher?" Her voice expressed how surprised she felt and he nodded.

"Yes, elementary kids. First grade." He concluded and Bonnie could see it right then. His compassion and gentleness matched well with his chosen career, and she felt relieved at how happy he seemed. It was a far stretch from the once desponded boy who lost his sister and abandoned by his mother. A bright smile crossed their faces as the silence stretched. He fidgeted with the mug between his hands.

"I'm happy for you, Matty." Congratulated Bonnie. Suddenly, the atmosphere stooped as his face dropped slightly. It was hard to ignore the shift that took place.

"Yeah. Life has been kind to me, if you compare to how it treated me before." Pause. "Why'd you have to leave, Bonnie?" Came what was probably the beginning of his inquisition. He was watching her. She didn't have to necessarily look at him to know because she could feel his gaze burning holes into her skull. Setting her jaw, Bonnie sat up another couple inches and took a deep breath, deciding on where to start.

"You know why."

"But I was here for you. I wasn't going to leave you-"

"I know-"

"Neither was your grams-!"

"I know!" Both of them abruptly stopped speaking. The silence filling as they eyed each other with a mock contempt. Bonnie wanted to be upset but knew she couldn't. Matt, on the other hand, looked like he didn't want to be as angry with her as he could be.

"Then, what? Forgive me, because I don't seem to understand."

With another deep breath, Bonnie looked at him and analyzed the best way to explain without _actually_ explaining anything. "Its not that I felt like I didn't have anyone, it was just too much to cope with."

"So you couldn't talk to me?" Matt's voice was a lot sturdier than than sadness wavering in his eyes. "I of all people know how it feels to lose family, to be abandoned. Bonnie, I know." His eyes were rimming with red but his jaw was set.

What could she say to that? There wasn't much. "Just before I dug out, I found out I'm a witch." Bonnie pressed her lips together and waited for Matt's reaction. It was suspiciously delayed. "Isn't that crazy?"

Matt shrugged as an eyebrow lifted into the air. It was a telltale sign that he was contemplating the weight of her words. "With what's been going on around here lately, no, Bon, it isn't."

Bonnie's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What're you talking about?"

"Nothing." Matt shook his head and went back to the previous subject. "So what, after you found out you were a witch, were you out there… practicing?"

It was such a strange thing, how cavalier Matt was about this subject. She was happy he didn't freak out, but at the same time, she thought it would be an appropriate reaction and would've even welcomed it, but this…

"Matt, you're not even a bit weirded out?" There was a long silence before he spoke up.

"It is weird. But what am I to do? We live weird lives. Death, abandonment… Look at all of us. Besides, you had always been the one to believe in the seemingly impossible. Maybe you opened my mind that way." He did have a point. It was feeble, but still a point. Still, he was being a little shifty and Bonnie narrowed her eyes in slight suspicion. Was there something she was missing?

"No, I didn't practice. I cannot accept that part of my life."

"So that was enough to drive you away?" His voice was challenging.

"I guess…"

"Because it caused some kind of problems between you and Grams-?"

"No. Thats-thats not it." There was an extremely long pause as his gaze probed at her, trying to understand.

"Then, there's something else, isn't there?" Questioned Matt. He was right, but she wouldn't admit as so. It was the one thing Bonnie couldn't confess or say aloud. It was harder to acknowledge than being a supernatural being. She fidgeted.

"No."

"Liar. What is it?" His gaze was so penetrating. Up until recently Matt had the clearest, bluest eyes she'd ever seen. But it hadn't deterred the ability to pull her in. It dared her to get lost in them and admit her most darkest secrets. She needed to get away from him. And soon.

"I think you should leave."

"I'm not doing that."

"Yes, Matt. You are." She stood and not so gently yanked the cup from his hand. Gratefully, he had drank most of its contents, so none of it spilled over.

He stood, too and eyed her dangerously. Not in an abusive way, but in a peering way. That stubborn way he looked now was the same look he had that day she left six years ago. He moved toward her until she was trapped between the wall and himself

"No, I'm not. You're gonna tell me what really happened." His voice was soft, unyielding.

"I did." He ignored her lie.

"I think you owe me an explanation."

"I did, explain, Matt." Her voice displayed such a severity she barely recognized it as her own.

"Bullshit." His tone matched hers. "I loved you, more than anyone Bonnie. I would've done anything for you. You know being a witch wouldn't have changed my mind. And you know it. Nothing then could change my mind, not even time!" He leaned away from her. Relief swarmed her at the distance but it was false security as something much worse tumbled from his lips. "How pathetic must I be, to still be in love someone who walked out on me _years_ ago." Pause. "...I still love you, Bonnie." He looked at her brokenly, and she felt it matched the swell in her heart. His eyes searched her own and she did the briefest mistake of glancing down at his lips.

"Bonnie." He breathed. "Please, tell me what happened. Tell me, and I'll forget all the anger and contempt I've felt toward you. I'd forgive you and we could.. I don't know... Tell me Bonnie, I don't care what it is, just please."

Well, now she definitely couldn't. The guilt he would carry was too much for her to handle. She'd rather he held on to his anger than bare the burden he didn't deserve.

"I can't tell you anything else because I already told you everything..." Another lie. If it were possible, his eyes grew even dimmer. He knew the loaded meaning of her words. They rejected him in more ways than one.

"It was me, wasn't it? My sad, terrible past, how broke I was. How much I had to work to make ends meet? Its because I wasn't a good with my time for you, wasn't it?" Matt was known to be insecure like this in the past. It stung to know she didn't do anything to help him get over the inadequate feeling that was his life.

Bonnie's eyes widened in alarm as she grabbed his face with both hands. "No! Matt, not at all, you were a great boyfriend! I was a lucky girl. I was loved."

There was another long silence and Matt's eyes grew back to their normal size. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. His eyes exhibiting a range of emotion. Then he cut off the access she had to his internal debate by closing them. It was another second before he set his jaw and pulled from her embrace. Bonnie stood helplessly as Matt bolted for the door. She didn't need to look into his eyes to know what he felt. It was shown on his face, and it reverberated into her heart.

It wasn't until after he left she realized she was going to be late for her doctor's appointment. _Fuck it,_ she thought as she plopped down on the couch and cried into her hands.

* * *

The minute Bonnie stepped into the Mystic Grill, she regretted it. Elena and Caroline were sitting with Stefan and Tyler. Since when did they hang out with Tyler Lockwood? Last she knew they thought he was a douche. They wouldn't even come around when Bonnie and Matt tried to convince them to give him a chance. But here they were, all talking like they had a secret to share. Her presence went unnoticed as they quietly murmured to each other.

"Hey guys." They looked up simultaneously. Tyler was the first to stand.

"Bonnie, in the flesh! Finally I get to see you. Hows it going?" Was his greeting as he hugged her.

"Great! Good to be back. How's your mom?" It was common knowledge that his father recently passed and Carol was taking it hard. When Bonnie found out, she cried a full half hour. She and Tyler knew each other from when they were in diapers. His parents and her dad had been close, so naturally that meant they bathed together as babies and had been invited to every event either one of them threw.

"She's doing better." Bonnie took him in and was trying extremely hard not to leave her gaze lingering at his generous burliness. His chest muscles stretched wonderfully beneath the black shirt. Arms tanned and strewn with muscle. It was a little hard to focus. It seemed he got even bigger since she left Mystic Falls.

"How're you doing?" She asked before the silence could grow too long.

"I'm good. Yeah. Come, sit!" The group shuffled to make room for her as they all exchanged their greetings.

They quickly began taking a trip down memory lane and Bonnie found it hard concentrate on the conversation before her as she could only remember her breakdown just hours prior. She nodded and added comments with a smile when necessary and it seemed enough to satisfy her friends. There was one pair of eyes though, or rather two that had been watching her, even when she didn't realize it.

* * *

Matt and Damon had been sitting at the bar. Damon knew he wasn't exactly Matt's favorite person. In fact, the feeling was mutual, but he made for a great drinking buddy since Alaric left town some years back. It was intriguing how alcohol helped people to tolerate the vampire's existence.

"What're they talking about?" Matt asked and Damon lifted an eyebrow to look toward the group. He turned his hearing up and focused. Caroline had been talking about Bonnie's "wonder woman keg stand move" at Tyler's party and how she didn't even need anyone to hold her legs. Even without the help, she managed to hold the longest chugging record that night. They were boasting about how drunk they'd gotten and how much has changed since then. Tyler asked Bonnie if she enjoyed the attention and she answered with a resounding "Yes!" Hm. If Damon didn't know better, he'd think there was something melancholy about her tone despite its lightheartedness. Or it could just be nostalgia. He pressed his lips just before taking another swig then filled Matt in.

"Talking about Tyler's graduation party when everyone got drunk and the _awesome_ way Bonnie broke the keg stand record." He looked at Matt and found him smirking bitterly.

"What? You think everyone else just sucked at chugging, too?" Damon teased halfheartedly before noticing the way his counterpart glared at the glass between his hands. "What's your deal?" Matt shook his head before answering.

"That was the last party we went to as a couple before Bonnie broke up with me." Damon's eyes widened as he thought with a slight pout. His nose wrinkling as he spoke.

"You guys were together?"

"For two years." Matt looked over at him with dim sadness, "And then she left with very little explanation." He lifted his glass toward Damon before retreating it and taking a long pull from it. In that moment, Bonnie just got a teensy bit interesting to Damon.

"But wasn't that like six years ago, aren't you over it?" Matt sighed then looked at Damon with a peeved expression.

"Right, because you weren't hung up over a girl for a 150 something years. Next time, I'll be sure to seek your help, Oh Mighty Expert." He drawled sarcastically before turning back to his glass. Damon pursed his lips together not appreciating Matt's sarcasm one bit.

"Touché."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, this IS a Bamon fic. I know its kind've slow moving but I promise it'll pick up. Sorry, this chapter is mostly pointed toward Bonnie's past and what's been going on with her. I probably should add that I've wanted a great amount of dialogue between all characters with Bonnie and not just Damon. In fact, this is very Bonnie heavy because she amazing and deserves it. But as we get deeper, so will Bamon's interactions :) Please forgive mistakes.  
Please review your thoughts and wonders as we finally get to find out what happened/is going on with Bonnie!

* * *

There comes a time when you're forced to face reality, even if its twisted. This morning was one of those times.

"I'm sorry I missed your appointment, baby girl. Some students are just too needy." Sheila apologized as she set a plate down. Bonnie was so enthralled in the newspaper about another fatal animal attack in the woods she forgot to filter her words.

"I missed it, too." Sheila's eyes widened to saucers.

"What?" Her voice was stern, and Bonnie realized what she said. _Oops._ Sheila was a notorious warden when it came to Bonnie and her appointments.

"Well, I lost track of time-"

"You know how important it is for you to make every check up. Missing one could be critical." She sighed and managed to sound completely exasperated as she did. "Bonnie, you know I wanted you to live with me so I could keep an eye on you. You were lucky the first time."

Bonnie felt terror and horror course through her. She remembered how lucky she had been to escape her tumors the first time. Yes, she had been sidetracked by Matt's unexpected visit this morning, but she would be lying if she said she weren't relieved in putting it off another day. Bonnie was feeling cowardly. She'd been having migraines again. Last time she was abroad, dark spots would appear around her vision but luckily she had medicine to fight off the symptoms. Something told her that the migraines, and bouts of nausea, weren't random.

 **2010**

Bonnie gripped her head in agony. Her head was shooting pain. Her body twitched and sometimes she felt numb in her arms. Things like these happened more and more frequently, accompanied by huge jumps of headaches and vomiting. It wasn't until she had another seizure, her second in a month, that Sheila quite literally dragged a kicking and screaming Bonnie to the emergency room.

There were faint sounds of the heart monitor beating from the next room separated by a curtain. Bonnie twiddled her thumbs for what felt like millionth time when the light sound of scraping metal forced her to look at the entrance of her "room."

A tall, lanky doctor entered, he was examining the chart in his hands. "Ah, hello Ms. Bennett." Came his deep voice despite his thin stature. "I'm Dr. Gill. I'm the neurologist specialist of the hospital, meant to look after you. How're you doing?" Dr. Gill finally looked at her as he offered a smile and an extended hand for her to take. Bonnie tried not to frown at his question. Wasn't it obvious that if she were doing well that she wouldn't be here?

"I'm fine." She took his hand and tried to smile. "This is my grandmother, Sheila. We were just waiting to see what you've got for us, doc." Bonnie explained. She wanted to assure her grams that it was nothing too serious. It was just as the EMS said the first time she had a seizure, it was probably just dehydration. Dr. Gill now extended his hand to grams and she took it. Much more stern than Bonnie had. Grams usually held her anxiety together, seemed today was different.

"Neurologist specialist? Did you guys find something wrong with Bonnie's head or something?"

Upon answering, Dr. Gill looked at the chart again, brining his lips down at the corners and tilted his head backward to read through the bifocals. After gently placing the chart to his side, he gripped the bridge of his nose, prompting the glasses to lift from its perch. The silence stretched and Bonnie's heart sank to her chest as she watched him struggle for words. Suddenly, the glasses were sitting straight again and she found his brown eyes on hers. "It appears the CT scans show four spots in parts of your frontal lobe. They're no bigger than a sixlet candy. Fortunately, they came back negative to be cancerous."

"So what then? What do we do?" Sheila asked.

"Well, you have options. Seeing as we found them early on, and they're negative for cancer we can surgically remove it, offer steroids, or give her AED's. Its.." His voice drifted off until Bonnie could only replay the word 'Tumor' over and over in her head.

Her immediate reaction had been to scoff. Nothing like a sad spin off of A Walk To Remember. This was ridiculous! She'd be graduating high school in a couple months! She couldn't worry about tumors. She had finals, and a boyfriend, and best friends. College plans! They were all counting on her and she was counting on her goals of getting the hell out of Mystic Falls. Did this mean she'd be stuck here? Her heart sank again.

"..Theres also chemotherapy but I'd put that off till later if we need to. For now we should try the immediate actions first. I suggest surgery as Bonnie's best option…"

She didn't know if denial was running its course, or vanity, but wouldn't surgery involve cutting into her skull? Shaving her head?! Nah, she couldn't look like a chump on one of the biggest nights of her life!

"I want to try the medication. You said thats a plausible treatment." Dr. Gill looked nervous as he confirmed her statement. "Then I want to do that."

"But Bonnie I think surgically removing them would be better. Surgery works."

"I don't want surgery."

"I know its scary, but its your best bet. I-"

"Thank you, Dr. Gill, but I'll take the meds. I promise to take them and to check with you and run all the tests you need to, just please no surgery. If it gets worse, or bigger, then yeah, we'll try that method! I just don't want it to be my first form of treatment." Bonnie felt herself begging. She'd never been so scared in her life.

She walked back to her house dejectedly, ignoring the nth call Matt made that day. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she couldn't. He'd known about the first seizure and she had explained it was because she had been dehydrated that day. If he found out about the second episode and the illness, he'd lose his marbles worrying about her.

As a couple months passed, Bonnie continued on as if nothing happened. The AED's her doctor prescribed seemed to help, along with constant consultation that gave the doctor enough assurance that she was handling just fine.

"Its a good thing you're young and in shape." He'd say.

Then about a month after graduation, she found out her tumor wasn't shrinking, that they'd in fact, grown a fraction of a centimeter. This was bad news and Bonnie had a hard time pretending that everything was okay. Especially when Matt would ask. He had his own issues to deal with, she wouldn't burden him with this. She blamed the lost of her father earlier in the year on her mood and he instantly stopped his questions and held her. It was comforting and necessary, but Bonnie hated that she lied to his face time and time again.

Then, came the fateful night of Tyler's party. The doctor warned Bonnie not to drink any alcohol because of the counter effects it could have on the meds she'd been taking. Bonnie blew a raspberry as she left the office. Tonight was to be one of the biggest grad parties of 2010. She wasn't going to let brain tumors or meds or the scary turns of her condition stop her from having a good time.

Bonnie bounded down the stairs in her skinny jeans and frilly top. She was going to wear a dress the same way Caroline and Elena decided to, but thought better of it. She wanted to actually be comfortable. Tonight was, after all, gonna be a limitless night for her. She'd be damned if her wardrobe stopped her from having a good time. Throwing on her favorite pair of skater shoes she ran out the front door and down the lawn to Matt's waiting truck. She jumped in, offered him a huge smile and leaned in to kiss him deeply. He met her just as eagerly as he scooted closer. She quickly swung one leg over him so she was straddling him as she felt his warm mouth against hers, his soft hair between her fingers. These were the things Bonnie would remember and think of tonight. Internal health problems be gone.

It was just that she had a hard time controlling the pain. Some days it hurt like hell, some days it was a dullness in the back of her mind, today was no different than her bad days. But when she kissed Matt, her sweet, loving, compassionate boyfriend, there seemed little she could concentrate on. So, she did it often, much to his pleasure. He always met her as equally excitedly as his hands roamed her back, shoulders and thighs, then back to cup her round ass. He was the first to pull away and Bonnie thought he looked beautiful with his flushed face, disheveled hair, and heart eyes.

"I don't know what I did, but my I hope I keep it up." He'd often say with a smirk. Bonnie giggled then reluctantly removed herself from his lap and held on tightly to his hand as he made way to the huge Lockwood property.

"You got your stuff packed yet?" Matt asked suddenly and it stunned Bonnie for a second. She hadn't told him, or anyone about her illness. She didn't want to and consequently hadn't told anyone that she wasn't attending college either. Now seemed a good time as any.

"Oh, um I'm not sure I'm gonna register."

"What?" Asked an incredulous Matt. Bonnie bowed her head when he looked in her direction. "Whats all the study sessions been about?"

Bonnie snickered. "Matt, they were hardly study sessions." A slick smirk crossed his lips.

"Studying the human anatomy is very important. People quiz you on that stuff."

"Then I think we'd both pass." They both chuckled and Bonnie was pleased at the distraction she caused until Matt spoke again.

"We planned on attending Whitmore together." His voice held a bit of betrayal there.

"Yeah, but I think my Grams would benefit if I stayed. She's getting old and loneliness is not a joke, Matt."

"Yeah, but Grams works at the university…" Matt's voice was suspicious and Bonnie cursed herself for being a terrible liar. Even if she'd been keeping a secret for about three months now.

Luckily for her, they reached the block that led to Tyler's estate. There were cars lined along the street and Matt's attention was drawn to the bout of drunken teenagers pointing at a stall for him to take. Bonnie tried not to roll her eyes at the obnoxious jocks getting rowdy with Matt.

"What's up man!?" They greeted as he pulled out of the truck. He slapped hands with them and Bonnie quietly thanked everything that was good for the distraction.

The party was in full swing as Bonnie danced with Caroline in the middle of the dance floor. She had already done the stunt with the keg and it earned her a slap on the ass as Matt looked at her with greedy eyes. She was now sandwiched between him and Caroline until he pulled her back flush against his front. Caroline seemed to not mind for some nameless boy came to grab her for a dance. Bonnie barely noted the amused smirk on Caroline's face at the boy's charm as he pulled her away toward the crowd. Bonnie winked at her best friend when she looked back. When they were out of sight, Bonnie ground her ass deeper into Matt's crotch. She was beginning to feel his not-so-little friend downstairs grow.

She tilted her head back to place on his shoulder and he snaked an arm around her front.

"Feel that?" It was just loud enough for her to hear over the music as he drew a pattern up her thigh. For the first time all night Bonnie regretted wearing denim. The music shifted to something slow and Bonnie moved against his body at a sexy, leisurely pace.

She felt a wave of warmth course through her when she heard him moan. This was another distraction from her pain and it never failed to make her feel normal. Happy to be able to tease her boyfriend, then later make love to him.

Bonnie knew he loved when she took the reigns to be discreetly frisky with him in public and she used it to her advantage. Tonight was no different and it showed in the way his pants tented when she turned to face him. Her finger drawing a slow trail down his abs and eventually to his belt buckle. Bonnie looked up at him as she fingered the offending object. His eyes too drew up from her hands to her eyes and he rewarded her with that lopsided grin she loved so much.

"I think we should find a quiet place, Ms. Bennett." She didn't know why but that stopped her short for a second. Ms. Bennett rang in her head as she fought off the reminder of Dr. Gill telling her the bad news. Something in her must've shifted because Matt's smile froze in place.

"You okay, babe?" He asked and she nodded. Shaking off the thought, she yanked him toward the outskirts of the woods against a tall tree with a wide bark. Matt became a man possessed when their lips met. He pushed her against a tree to quickly lift her so she could wrap her legs around his hips to pull him even closer. He kissed her, hungrily and she did the same. That was one thing she loved about their relationship, that even after two years, there was reciprocity of want between them.

The pain that was temporarily gone had rushed back in all forms and Bonnie broke the kiss in a yelp of pain.

"Babe? Whats wrong?" Bonnie couldn't answer. She slightly forgot how to, it was another stupid side affect of her condition! She had a hard time thinking and a sharp pain ran along her temple. The familiar feeling of bile rising from her throat. She fought the urge to let it up and simultaneously wiggled out of Matt's firm grip. With enough force, she jumped out of his arms just in time for chunks to meet the trunk of the tree. Matt stood there slightly frozen for a second before gathering her hair and assuring her that everything would be fine. All she would need was water and some rest. That she just drank too much.

If only it was that easy.

When she was done, he lifted his shirt over his arms and handed it to her so that she could wipe her mouth. She gratefully took it and when she was ready, they walked hand-in-hand back to his truck.

Maybe it was a good thing she drank, because if not how would she be able to cover the random bout of pain? Her head throbbed and just about everything hurt.

This was bad. Very bad. And it wasn't until the next day she learned that surgery was absolutely necessary.

"I'm not happy with the regression that seemed to take place the last few weeks. Bonnie, you already know your tumors holds potential to grow cancer cells. There are worse things than surgery, and if you don't do it, things could very well _get_ worse than just cancer." Bonnie looked at him dejectedly. How could it get any worse? "It could grow larger and press on a part of your brain that helps you to function. To feel, to think, to remember, to move… things that make you, you." Dr. Gill had said and Bonnie looked away as the nurse booked her for the next available appointment.

The days stretched leading to her surgery and Bonnie began reverting into herself. Barely hanging out and avoiding everyone like the plague. Even Matt. It was irrational, her anger toward him. He was supposed to be her distraction and it hadn't worked. Love was supposed to save her and it hadn't. Isn't that how it was supposed to go in the movies?

But like she said, it was irrational and she knew it.

Matt called her more than once the days following her appointment and he finally decided to just drop by.

"That bad of a hang over, huh?" His voice was dark.

"I'm sorry. I've just been tired." She explained lamely, and he nodded his head.

"I get it, but you could've answered. That night at the party, I was really worried about you. You looked more than hang over sick. You looked... sick-sick." Matt hesitated. "You look better now. If you want we're all headed to The Grill for a bite."

"I don't think thats a good idea."

"Oh, still ill? Its okay. I'd rather stay here with you. I've missed you." His voice was so hopeful and Bonnie closed her eyes as she fought back tears.

"Matt, I don't think we should be together anymore." He stopped short. The smile on his face fell as Bonnie's heart did the same. She hadn't expected to break up with him, but it wasn't fair to him. She was lying, pretending.. this kind've burden was too heavy for anyone else to bare. Matt and all their friends already went through too many things.

Suddenly, his smile was back and it accompanied a chortle that thought she was joking. "What? No, we're not breaking up, Bon."

"I'm sorry Matt, but we are."

"What?" His smile faded a bit but it wasn't deterred in the thought that she couldn't be serious. "C'mon Bonnie. Quit playing."

"I'm not." She looked down at her thumbs.

"Why? I mean, we've been together for a while now. D-did I do something wrong? At the party everything seemed-"

"No, you didn't do anything." Bonnie explained.

"Then, what?" His eyes were wide and red-rimmed as he sought her face for some kind of clarification.

"Everything going on with my family.. I need time to.. sort it out. I'm sorry, Matt." It was a lie, mostly. Last thing she needed was pity, or to put his life on hold. He'd finally gotten into a university with the rest of the gang, got a sufficient scholarship and even a grant. She wouldn't mess this up for him, not while he was finally getting his feet back on the ground.

"It doesn't make any sense."

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

* * *

2016

A few days later, Bonnie had convinced Matt to return. It was a struggle, seeing that he didn't want to be near her right now. The sting from their previous conversation was still fresh but she didn't feel right with the way it ended. Hopefully today would be much better. She watched him set down the coffee mug and took it as a signal to continue her story about all the things that happened to her that year. The witch thing, her father's death, the sheer knowledge that the main reason he invested so much into his job was because he couldn't look at Sheila knowing what she was. How it would hurt if Bonnie ever accepted that part of her heritage only for him to reject her. She told him about her fears of never getting out. She explained everything except the tumors.

It was hard to admit, because the action seemed so ludicrous and pointless to her, but she journaled about having the bravery to talk to someone besides her grandmother about her illness, to have someone else know about her long hidden secret. But, Bonnie wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Matt what happened, she never thought she would ever really be ready but she had to make things right between them.

"...I guess my pain was a lot deeper than I cared to admit." If only he knew just how true the weight of her words were.

Matt said nothing and Bonnie fought to meet his probing gaze. She didn't want to see his anger, or worse, his hurt.

"Did I cause you pain?" He tried to sound resolute and bold, but she heard the undercurrent tone of rejection and insecurity. It wasn't until then, that Bonnie realized just how much she... damaged him. Just how deep his insecurity ran when she left. That hurt her more than anything.

"No…" She spoke, guiltily remembering how she internally blamed him for her suffering that night at Tyler's. She knew in her heart that it wasn't the truth. "I was just going through some stuff."

"I was your boyfriend for two years. You could've opened up to me. Everything was normal between us, good even! Then suddenly…" His eyes narrowed as he looked away before shrugging helplessly. "You ended things with me, and you were gone."

"Between you and I. Yes, they were normal. But I wasn't-" Bonnie quickly snapped her mouth shut.

"What?" Bonnie's eyes closed and crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to tell him then, or really, she wanted him to know. She wanted him to figure it out. She willed him to remember her dizzy spells and seizures. She willed him to remember the migraines and how fatigued she felt following graduation. Her face fell as she remembered how much she hid from him.

Looking back into his eyes, she could see he came up empty as he studied her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Then suddenly, like a lock sliding into place, his face lit up with recognition. Like he knew he was looking at her, but he wasn't really seeing her. His eyes ran over her face and for the first time to her frame beneath the baggy clothes. He leaned back as he slightly shook his head.

"You were sick, weren't you?"

* * *

They were sitting in the living room watching each other carefully. Bonnie's heart was in her throat as he miraculously figured it out. She finally told someone outside of her family and realized she should've done it a long time ago. It was like a weight has been lifted off her chest. That is, after she got Matt to quit blaming himself for 'missing the signs'. He hadn't said much now, he could barely look at her, Bonnie hoped she didn't make a mistake as anxiety grew within the core of her.

"I haven't told the others, I will… eventually. Just, please don't tell anyone." Matt looked unsure as he shook his head.

"I can't keep a secret like that."

"Unfortunately, Matt, this isn't your secret to share." Bonnie didn't mean to be frank, but she needed him to keep quiet. Understanding her words, his jaw set as he agreed to keep her secret.

"So, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you to worry." Bonnie explained. When Matt's eyes met her own, she tried hard not to flinch at the coldness of his gaze. She'd never seen them so hard before.

"Right." His jaw tensed again as he shook his head and stood up to leave.

"Don't," Begged Bonnie as she rushed to stop him. She placed herself between him and the door. "Please, don't go. Don't be upset."

The silence stretched as Matt's glare went from hate, to despair, to anger, to betrayal, to something akin to hope, then right back to being cold. When he spoke, his voice was so dark, Bonnie definitely couldn't hold back the shudder that worked its way up her spine. "Get out of my way."

Feebly, brokenly, she moved aside and listened as he walked out. If anything, she thought, he just needed time.

* * *

Matt stormed into the Mystic Grill and threw himself on a stool with enough force to catch the attention of several patrons. He didn't say anything, just glared at each of them.

"Whiskey. Neat."

The bartender, Harlee, caught on to his mood and skipped the pleasantries. Usually, she'd try to flirt with him and though he usually welcomed it, was glad she didn't try anything tonight.

"You're extra moody. Thats usually my move." Came a voice and he didn't respond. "Oh, Donovan, whats got your panties all twisted now?"

"Shut up, Damon."

"I'm serious, man. I just don't understand." Matt felt more than heard, a humorless laugh escape his lips.

"Yeah, well, glad to know I'm not the only one." Damon's eyebrows rose as he assessed the boy next to him.

"Not that I care, but as a drinking buddy, I feel I should at least _try_ to." Matt narrowed his eyes. Damon could be a real dick sometimes.

"I am really not in the mood for snark." Matt mumbled and Damon shrugged.

"Eh, you never usually are, so I'm not deterred." The vampire was prodding and he didn't like it one bit. Matt wanted him to piss off and told him as much. This only intrigued Damon more.

"I'm just trying to get to the bottom of your sour mood." Pause. "Is it Bonnie?" Matt's eyes flashed to him.

"Its none of your business." Matt's tone was a lot more final than it felt. He wanted to share with someone, _anyone,_ about what Bonnie had just shared with him, but she was right. It wasn't his secret to share. The teacher's eyes slid over to Damon slowly as he took a long pull at his drink. What if he just told Damon? He seemed an indifferent third party who had absolutely no interest in the subject on hand. It made him to be a perfect candidate to confide in. Wait, he was indifferent toward her, wasn't he?

The vampire stared down at his phone and the wheels in Matt's head began turning. There was a part of him that felt like Damon was uninterested in Bonnie's life, but there was something in his face that just... lit up?... whenever someone brought her up around him. He often made jokes about her, quoting something snarky she'd said earlier that day. Or worse, earlier that week. The fact that he could remember something she said well enough to quote it didn't sit well with Matt. He wasn't stupid, plenty of boys looked at her when they were together, had that mild interest Damon seemed to possess. But he was so far up Elena's ass it was hard to believe he had eyes for anyone but her. Maybe Matt was overreacting. Bonnie was a hard person to forget. She was one of the funniest, wittiest people he knew. Yet, Damon definitely seemed a bit baffled that Bonnie used to be Matt's girlfriend. Even when he tried to seem nonchalant in that knowledge, there had been subtle attempts at his inquiry about their time together. Like, "What, were you both desperate for someone to love?" or "Was she a ... good lover?" that was followed by a wink.

"That Bonnie sure is exhausting, isn't she?" Said Damon so suddenly it startled Matt at first.

"Something tells me you already have your opinions." Damon looked at him salaciously and it was in that moment Matt knew he couldn't share Bonnie's secret with him.

"Its hard to miss that little characteristic about her. Which is why I brought it up." He lifted his drink in Matt's direction and rose an eyebrow. "To being exhausted."

Glasses clinked as Matt met it with his. "To Bonnie."

* * *

 **2010**

Surgery had gone well, Dr. Gill insisted. She should be happy, relieved even, that the entirety of all her tumors were gone. Bonnie just couldn't help feeling… empty. While she was staring at the blank walls of her hospital room, she found her eyes wandering to the screen. A couple was smiling brightly at the camera, hair flying around the woman's face as she held tightly to her surfboard. They threw the shaka around like madmen and Bonnie couldn't help not note their lives looked full. Happy. She suddenly wondered if it were too early in life for her to have a midlife crisis.

"…Okay, so we like to hike, surf, any outdoor activities, really!" The brunette smiled, her accent strong as the camera's panned out to show the background. It looked like it could be Hawaii, or Fiji but Bonnie wasn't sure. It was some show for newlywed couples looking for homes that fit their personality. She watched it dully as the woman's husband went on and on about adventure, and life, blah blah. She really tuned in when she saw them hiking to a waterfall. It landed in a clear pond where even she could see it clear depths. It was striking, beautiful.

Would it be possible for her to go somewhere like that? She'd never been outside of Mystic Falls before.

Then, the text on the screen revealed that it was actually St. Thomas they'd been showing. Her eyes lit up as she watched the T.V. switch sceneries to the beach, then the view from a short hike that overlooked a town surrounded by vibrant green trees and hills.

How cool would it be to go somewhere like that? There was a sudden hunger in Bonnie that she'd never felt before. A hunger that couldn't be satiated by food.

It was, for the first time since she found out about her tumors, a genuine hunger for life outside this town.

Quickly, she fetched a notepad and began scribbling ideas. As soon as she was well enough, she'd be heading out to St. Thomas.

* * *

I know some of you are probably disappointed in the non existent Bamon interaction, and there was so much Monnie, but it had to be written, because they were together for a couple years then she straight up left him! It hurt him more than she thought. Clearing this would make for more dialogue between Damon and Bonnie, knowing that Matt is being addressed and not just carelessly pushed to the side (plus, I'm not sure Matt would really want to see Bonnie anytime soon, so yeah!). Please review! (& I promise Damon will have his time to shine next chapter!)

Oh, P.P.S: I won't have Bonnie getting involved with the supernatural craziness that is canon TVD. There may be times she steps in but she'll never be fully involved. You'll see little bits of the supernatural drama from the other character's POV, even a bit from her own-like the animal attacks in the newspaper. I feel like a sickly Bonnie Bennett is just too much of a stretch to be using power for things that are essentially, nonsense. Like Bonnie's said before, life is too short!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry its been a little since I've last updated. My job is extremely short staffed and I've been putting in extra hours. That, on top of other obligations hasn't left much free time, but I finally got a minute, so here it is! Hope you guys like it :)

* * *

"All of your spots are back." Dr. Gill announced, his tone a professional concern, but there was a hint of heartbreak there, too.

Bonnie on the other hand, quietly listened, almost unfazed. It was as she expected. When she returned from Israel just before she came back to Mystic Falls, she felt the familiar pains and symptoms of her tumors from 2010.

"Bonnie, did you hear me?" She looked up at the man's pale, crestfallen face and nodded.

"What do we do?"

"Well, theres more…" He hesitated and Bonnie stubbornly lifted her eyebrows for him to continue. "These are worse." He placed her CT scan on the bright light board and pointed to a bigger spot where one of her old ones had been, it was surrounded by several new ones that went beyond just her frontal lobe. Denial seemed to be her default as she sat up straighter in the chair. It would be fine. She's faced this once, she could do it again.

"They also carry cancer cells." She was unfazed no more. Tears slowly filled Bonnie's eyes as she closed them against the images. She didn't know why she was so shocked because deep down she _knew_ it. The images seemed to have already burned itself in her memory as they replayed in her mind.

"I don't understand. Seven months ago you said I was all clear. That the spot that returned was benign and with the intake of medication we could get rid of it." Bonnie opened her eyes to look at the man before her. "You said the single spot wasn't anything to worry about, but now you're telling me I have many more? In the span of that short amount of time?!" Bonnie's voice was growing shrill, hysteria laced deeply in her tone.

"Bonnie, please listen, that spot is still dormant, its the new tumors that are dangerous. I never would have predicted they'd all return. I shouldn't have said you were clear the last time we met, because if its anything we've learned its that your condition is very... sporadic. Its completely unpredictable-" Bonnie scoffed.

"Yet you predicted-"

"Wrongly, and I am so sorry for that. Its just your tests showed one thing, and now these responses were unforeseen. Even with the best of our analyzing. I've had the consult of the other neurologists here they all agreed. I'm sorry, Bonnie."

"So, what do we do now? Surgery again?" He was already shaking his head. "The pills?"

"Bonnie, you need chemotherapy. I mean, we could do surgery, but where its placed on your lobe here-" He used his pen as a pointer to circle a portion of one of the new spots "Is pressed on the part of your brain that controls your motor skills…and then theres one thats pressed here between your frontal and temporal lobe, relates to your memories and speech..." His voice was drowned out by the hard thump of her heart. Before long, her vision was becoming spotty, heavy. A sheen of sweat covered her forehead, and after fighting the dark cloud of unconsciousness, she allowed the darkness to swallow her whole.

* * *

Bonnie sat up from the bed and gripped her head. The room around her was spinning slightly and she cursed. She hoped the fainting had something to do with her anxiety and nothing to do with the things she actually had anxiety about.

"Are you alright, Bonnie?" The nurse asked as she held out a cup of water.

"I suppose so."

"Your grandmother is on the way. Dr. Gill took the liberty of calling her himself." Bonnie nodded.

Sooner than she imagined possible, Bonnie heard Sheila calling her name softly as she walked to the back of the practice into the little room she'd been laying in for the last twenty minutes.

"Oh, sweetheart, are you okay?" Bonnie nodded then offered a tiny smile. "Are you lying?" Her granddaughter responded with a 'so-so' motion of her hands.

"I'm sure Dr. Gill told you… about my condition."

"Yes, he did." They sat in silence. That was the good thing about Grams, she never pressured anyone to talk when they didn't want to.

A few minutes later Dr. Gill returned and after checking her vitals, filled Sheila in on Bonnie's health status. Bonnie, on the other hand, tried to ignore her grandmother's gasps and mouth covers as he explained how they could've came back. She looked out the window to the busy street below and thought back to the open fields of Ireland. Then she moved her eyes to the left and envisioned the characteristically blue waters of Kawasan Falls, the secluded beaches of Cebu, then she looked up and remembered her being breathless at the northern lights as she stood near the Mendenhall ice caves. She closed her eyes and smiled as she took herself back to a dance studio in New York, creating moves with one of Selena Gomez's back up dancers. Bonnie thought of her romantic conquests and self discovery over the last six years and never regretted a minute of it. Not the late nights hulling her luggage around the thin roads of London, or the stink looks she received in France when she spoke english. Not the Italian man who escorted her to Teatro dell'Opera Di Roma to watch her very first symphony, or the woman she caught herself kissing one winter night in Amsterdam on New Year's. She smiled softly to herself, at least she got to see things she never thought possible.

Leaving town was simultaneously the best and worse thing she'd ever done.

* * *

Damon stared back at his reflection in the mirror as he buttoned the cerulean blue shirt. The color seemed to make his eyes pop even more than they already did. He could hear Elena and Stefan in the living area, discussing some strategy to bring down the current big bad in their lives. He was glad to have his brother back. A few weeks ago Stefan's attitude had been progressively sporadic, a telltale sign that he'd been drinking human blood. He couldn't indulge in human blood the way Damon could and the detoxing process was excruciating to watch. Long story short, after he drained the blood thirsty vamp, and with some help of bloodtherapy-Damon smiled at his cleverness of the name-Stefan was soon the hero again and all was right in the world. Shrugging on his long sleeve shirt to make it fall better he reached for his car keys on the night stand and zoomed down the stairs where the lovers were cuddled closely together. He tried not to gag.

"I'm out."

"Where are you going?" Elena asked, and Damon couldn't help the salacious smile that crossed his lips. Maybe it was them working together to pull Stefan off the rackers, but their relationship had-how would he put it?-blossomed.

"Headed to town to have a little chat with Caroline." Both Stefan and Elena looked a little thrown by his announcement.

"Caroline, what for?" Stefan inquired and Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, that is for me to know and for you to," He raised a finger, "dot dot dot." With another smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, he turned on his heel before either one could say anything and walked to his most prized possession, a blue '67 Camaro.

Damon's thoughts were wrapped on the impending danger that surrounded his little hometown that he nearly missed the figure walking on the side of the road. Glancing to his left he did a double take and saw the hunched figure of Bonnie Bennett. Before he could think better of it, he was calling out for her. She must've not expected it as she jumped slightly in alarm. Damon laughed quietly on the inside, it was the second time he'd managed to scare her like that. The first time, she was in that lovely Nike getup. Her abs so well defined and complimented by the slight healthy pop of her hips. He couldn't help but note she had a body of a dancer, with her toned arms and thick thighs.

"What do you want?" She barked. Looked like she wasn't in the mood for any banter. He supposed he could relate.

He internally chuckled, nah he couldn't. He liked getting under her skin.

"Nothing, miss." He taunted and took in her baggy clothes. He tried not to pout at the sight. Where were the tights? The midriff… the cleavage?

She didn't reply, only opting for an eye roll.

"Where ya headed?"

"None-ya." She spat back. He sped his car to park on the shoulder in the space just before her. He used just enough vamp speed to startle her. "What the hell, Damon?!" He heard her heart racing as she stared angrily up at him. The sound was delicious. Quieting the monster within, he focused on her teeth peeking from behind slightly parted lips. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Relax. I wasn't going to run you over. If I wanted to, I would've done it already." He shrugged with such a callous nonchalant manner, it seemed to have irked Bonnie more. It took a minute of their glaring for him to see that her eyes were a bit puffy.

"I was joking." Something in Bonnie stood still, he could see it as well as he could quite literally feel her stiffen.

"Life isn't a joke." She retorted and the force of her tone made him stagger.

"Jeez, tightly wound or what?"

Bonnie crossed her arms as she pushed passed him. Damon knew, deep down that he should just drop it, she clearly was not in the mood. Stubbornness and pride though, had a different agenda.

"What is your deal with me anyway?"

"Not now, Damon." She threw over her shoulder. The sun was just about setting and it casted long shadows along the trees. The golden hue of the rays reflected brightly across their skin and Damon, not for the first time, recognized how beautiful Bonnie really was.

"Why not? You seemed to not miss any opportunity to burn me when we're around Elena and Stefan. So c'mon Bennett, hit me with your best shot."

Finally, fury seemed to flash through her features as she considered the challenge he so eagerly wanted her to accept. Then, just like that, she crumpled to the ground and cried out in pain or despair… he couldn't tell. Damon looked around himself to see if anyone else was witnessing this, but the road was as empty now as it had been before.

"Bonnie?" His voice was gentle, even to himself. "Bonnie?" He spoke louder as he crouched down beside her. Her tiny frame shook from the reverberations of her crying. He laid a hand on her shoulder but she immediately pulled away.

She sniffed. "Go away."

"No-"

"Leave!" Her voice boomed freakishly, and the trees surrounding them shook at a vicious rate. He looked around himself and tried to reach out for her again but this time when he touched her, an electric shock zapped him and he yanked his hand back toward his chest.

"Bonnie?" Concern was rising as the sky suddenly turned dark. It was both frightening and beautiful. He didn't know why he wasn't leaving, even when he knew she was causing the disaster around them, it loomed over the town, threatening to pounce at any moment. He firmly believed she wasn't a practicing witch like her grandmother. It might seem he was wrong. "Please, let me help you."

She finally removed her face from behind the curtain of hair that had been blocking it. Her eyes were well red, and the puffiness was even more pronounced. They spoke of defiance hinting at maybe a little… vulnerability.

"Let me at least take you home." His eyebrows drew together in concern as she bit her lip. "Please. Then I'll leave you alone, I promise." Those seemed to be the magic words because she eventually agreed.

"Fine."

It took a whole minute to get her off the ground, another seven to drive to Sheila's and then two more for her to actually climb out.

She'd been wringing her fingers as they rode in silence, he thought she would jump out as soon as he stopped, but that apparently wasn't the case.

Neither said anything as they sat there. He peeked inconspicuously at her from the corner of his eye. Did he want to know what was going on? Probably not. Chances were even if he did, she wouldn't share. Besides, he was already 20 minutes late in meeting the very prompt Caroline Forbes.

"I don't mean to rush you but-"

"I get it. Thanks for the ride."

* * *

Bonnie sank on her bed. That little walk didn't prove as successful in clearing her head as she hoped it would. Then Damon showed up, being as infuriating as ever.

Her cheeks fumed red as she tried to fight off the embarrassment from her little show an hour ago. Grams was downstairs cooking dinner, she could smell something sweet wafting from the kitchen.

She wondered if she had suffered from seizures, or black outs yet, but it was hard to tell. Bonnie sighed as she threw herself back on the pillows. Deep down she had already known she was sick again. Somewhere rooted in her bones screamed that her migraines and aches weren't an accident.

No tears came this time. Her eyes felt like it could offer no more.

Not that she should cry. Or be surprised. Because she suspected. Really, she knew.

She's known for months that she was sick again. She didn't know why she kept repeating the fact that she knew to herself over and over again. It was getting irritating.

Bonnie forced her eyes shut as she pushed the negative thoughts to the side and tried to think of positive things. Caroline was slowly talking to her again and on her on volition, Elena was ever so welcoming with open arms, Bonnie and Tyler went horseback riding in the county last week. Things were looking up.

But then her thoughts turned to Matt and how much she missed him. Sure, a tiny part was romantically, but she wouldn't have him open his heart only for her break it again. A bigger part of her just missed his grin. His goofiness, and friendship, and just his company.

Throwing a pillow over her face, she used it as a feeble attempt to smother her thoughts away. With her eyes closed she forced herself to relax enough to fall asleep and eventually exhaustion took over and she did.

...

Bonnie nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her call tone blaring. She looked about herself and found that the sun had already set. What time was it? Grabbing her head to console the growing pain there, she reached for the phone without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?" She answered. Her voice was coarse from disuse and she quickly cleared it before speaking again. "Hello?"

"Bonnie?" Her eyes widened slightly at the familiar voice from the other end.

"What do you want?" It was Damon! "How did you get my number?"

"Hey, now. Is that how you're planning on thanking your knight in shining armor for this afternoon?" Pause. "Because if so, your manners are a lot worse than I initially thought and needs immediate improving, Bonnie."

"I'm tired Damon."

"Don't hang up!" His voice shouted so suddenly Bonnie had to pull her ear away from the receiver. "I thought we could go get a drink. You up for it?"

Bonnie bit her lip as she thought it over. "I thought you said you were gonna leave me alone."

"I lied. Its what I do." Came his immediate reply.

"Fine. I'll meet you at The Grill."

"Perfect."

* * *

Bonnie had no idea why she agreed, or even why Damon had wanted to hang out with her to begin with. On the rare times they saw each other they were either spewing venom at each other or playing at passive aggressiveness. There was no knowing when this dynamic picked up between them, but alas, here they were.

She pulled her hoodie closer around herself to fight off the breeze as she opened the door to enter The Grill. He was already there. Sitting in the same seat she's seen him in a hundred times before.

Without saying anything Bonnie called for the bartender and ordered her drink as soon as she took a seat beside him. She took a chance to glance over at Damon but he was watching the basketball game on the small T.V."

"I never understood the appeal of basketball." He announced suddenly, then drained his glass of its contents. He looked at her and offered a crooked smirk. "Never took you for the bourbon type."

"The magic of not knowing someone. There really is no telling." His smirk grew to a full grin.

"Ah, there she is." Bonnie rolled her eyes as she thanked the young woman for her drink.

"Cheers!" Damon exclaimed as he held up his new glass between them. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him before clinking their glasses together. He took a sip and she opted to make it a straight shooter, trying not to contort her face too drastically at the burn seeping down her throat.

"Another please!" She shouted to the bartender as Damon stared at her like she grew two heads. "What?"

"Nothing." He muttered into his glass.

Bonnie didn't make an effort to respond as she silently watched him. He was gorgeous, no doubt. Unfortunately, the bad boy act was a huge turn off to her. Yet, there was something in him this afternoon that was actually _humane_ and in that fraction of a second, she allowed him to help her that she would've, in another setting, rejected.

"You didn't call me here because you felt bad for me, did you?"

"No, I was lonely." Came his retort. Her face twisted on one side as she bit back her scoff. It was an unsuccessful attempt.

"Oh? And you thought I would keep you company, how, exactly?" She raised her eyebrows by the end of her accusation.

"Something tells me you've already figured it out. That my grand plan, Bonnie, was to buy you Shirley Temples, eventually whisper you sweet nothings, then take you back to mine and we can bang out this hate between us." He eyed her third glass of bourbon, "But seeing as you picked something stronger than what I had expected, I guess things would move a lot faster than I hoped. Oh my hopes and dreams!" He sang the last part, his voice five octaves high than normal. "You never fail to surprise me, Bennett." Bonnie's eyes grew infinitesimally wider as she watched his teasing smirk steady on his lips. Then suddenly, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Fuck off." He laughed. It was a loud, unexpected thing. Bonnie didn't think she ever heard him laugh that way. Not even when he was trying to charm Elena.

"Why do you gotta be like that, Bon? I was paying you a compliment. You never cease to amaze. How is that?" Asked Damon, his blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"You tell me." Bonnie countered. She straightened up as she leaned over the adjacent bar that separated them. He looked down and frowned, she guessed at her attire. Bonnie was covered completely from shoulders to toes. "Not finding any luck chasing Elena's tail, so now you wanna try kill some time with me? Pay me compliments, get me to loosen up with you like the other bilbos in this town? I don't think so." His eyes snapped back up at her, all mirth gone. He quickly recovered as he smiled impudently at her.

"What do you know, Bennett? Least of all about me and Elena's tail?"

"I know she's in love with your brother, so you need to quit it." She stated boldly, an odd sense of entitlement and sass flowed through her. He narrowed an eye with incredulity.

"Whatever, Bonnie." She smiled triumphantly at his seemingly crossed expression.

"What, am I lying?" She quoted his remark from the first time they met. He eyed her from the corner of his eye.

"Why did I bother to invite you here?" He muttered feebly. Bonnie couldn't find any sympathy toward him by her harsh words. He needed to hear it. Everyone else danced around the subject, she wasn't going to.

Life's too short. The phrase hit home so much harder now. Her smile slowly fell as she scrutinized the cup before her.

They worked on their next glass in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, yet still completely aware of the other's presence. Her head swooned, headache practically gone as she swiftly flashed him a smile. Safe to say, she was feeling tipsy. Reluctantly, he finally met her gaze and his frown was bonafide as she began wiggling out of her chair. The room swarmed around her for a second, once it settled she grabbed his hand and pulled him away toward the exit.

"What're you doing, Bonnie?"

"We're ditching this bitch. I need to get out of here."

* * *

"I think I quite like you intoxicated." Damon declared. They were loitering on an elementary school playground. It was a stupid place, really. But there weren't many places they could go. There was the lake but Bonnie claimed she wanted to climb and demanded they came here instead. After about an hour the place grew on Damon as he listened to Bonnie tell stories about how she and Tyler went to the same school they were now loitering, and thats how she met the others. Matt, Caroline, Elena, and Jeremy. He couldn't help himself from asking Bonnie about her relationship with Matt. To his disappointment she said nothing aside from that he was a really thoughtful boyfriend.

 _"Well, I take it the break up was rough. Seems like Donovan can't even look at you."_

 _"We had a talk about it. I don't blame him though. A girl you loved leaves with little to no explanation, how do you handle that?" Damon saw her point, hadn't he felt the same way about Katherine recently?_

 _"Why did you leave?" Bonnie stared at him for a long moment, her eyes unfocused from the influence of the alcohol._

 _"I already told you." Damon had tried to pry more out of her, but she was adamant on not answering. The mood was serious, but Bonnie being Bonnie couldn't have that so they went into a game of never-have-I-ever. He was thoroughly surprised at all she's experienced and all she's done. Mostly, he was surprised at how open she had been tonight. She was awfully chatty._

She was currently hanging by her knees on the monkey bar. It never ceased to amaze Damon how strong she was as she laughed at his remark.

"Well, I think even intoxicated, I still can't seem to like you." She spoke with her eyes closed so it gave Damon the opportunity to catch a glimpse at the generous amount of skin her camisole didn't cover. Her hoodie was hanging somewhere on one of the bars.

"Ouch."

"Sorry, I only care to speak truth."

Damon grimaced. "I take that back, drunk you is still as annoying as sober you." His eyes widened in the weird way it did sometimes. She laughed again.

"Eh, well." Damon could hear the blood rushing to her head and he would be lying if he said he wasn't growing concerned.

"I don't think you should be hanging upside down for so long." He tried for indifference and was quite pleased it sounded that way.

"Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care." She smirked at him from her perch.

"We wouldn't want that." His reply sounding sarcastic and salacious at the same time. Bonnie barked another genuine laugh and Damon couldn't help the triumphant smirk that grew on his face at making her laugh yet again.

Finally though, she sighed and sat up. Her abdominals flexing as she did. If it were possible, she had a nicer body than Elena's.

She jumped down from the bar and Damon practically caught her as she tried to steady the floppy earth beneath her feet. Bonnie's green eyes slipped shut, that pained expression from earlier crossed her face again.

"You know, just because everyone likes to compare your abilities to Wonder Woman, doesn't mean you actually are." Said Damon as he eyed her. She was clutching onto his arms trying to find balance.

"Shut up, no one calls me that." Bonnie's mutter was soft.

"Well, thats not what I heard." She looked at him with exasperation.

"What're you talking about?"

"People were well bragging about your keg stand skills and how you out drank the rest of the adolescences at Tyler's party back in the day." Damon smirked at her wide eyes.

"Its not my fault they all sucked at it." There was a bit of modesty in her tone but he wasn't having it.

"Thats exactly what I said when I heard!" He chuckled at her eyes rolling annoyingly. "But, its okay to brag every now and again." He shrugged. "I do."

"Too often, really." She deadpanned. After some time she finally found her balance then looked up at him. The moon was full and he was caught in how her eyes still seemed bright even with the late night surrounding them.

"Aw, don't tell me your little motion sickness sucked the fun out of you." Damon frowned and she shook her head.

"What time is it, anyway?" She inquired and he glanced at his watch.

"1:15."

"1:15?! Are you shitting me?"

"Why, past your bedtime?" Her glower was real but that didn't stop his guffaw.

"I have an appointment tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"For what?" She scrunched her nose in distaste as she stared up at him.

"Whats it to you?"

"Nothing."

"Great, then take me home. I'm too drunk to drive."

"What about your car?!"

"Its already at the Grill, may as well keep it there."

"How will you get it?" Damon didn't know what was up with the sudden inquisitions and Bonnie seemed over it too as she gripped the side of her head.

"Its not the end of the world, Damon. I'll figure it out." He looked at her dubiously and she frowned.

"If you're that concerned, leave me in the car and I'll just sleep there." Damon thought she was crazy. She obviously didn't know what lurked in the small town of Mystic Falls.

"Not a chance."

"Honestly, at this point, I really don't care what you do, I just really need to sleep." Her voice was so tired and Damon was extremely confused as to where it came from. She was perfectly fine two minutes ago. Laughing and joking, and answering his naughty never-have-i-ever questions by putting down a finger.

"Fine, I'll take you home."

* * *

Bonnie woke up the next day with a really bad hangover. Dr. Gill was not going to be pleased about this. She stretched then glanced around herself. Where was she?! The antique furniture decorating the room confused her all the more as it screamed uncharted territory to her.

She didn't recognize anything. Did Damon kidnap her?! She rushed to the window and found it overlooked the front lawn. Her car sitting in the driveway.

She didn't drive last night, did she? Because Bonnie had been plenty drunk last night. Maybe she blacked out?

Just as panic was starting to fill her, she heard a whistle as someone entered the room jovially exclaiming "Goooood Morning!"

"Damon, where am I?!" She took in his shirtless body and tried to still her beating heart.

"My house."

She groaned. They didn't hook up did they?


End file.
